Tagetes :: Marigold
by chiyomemochizuki
Summary: He doesn't know why people cry, how to comfort crying people, or why people mourn over somebody's death. They won't come back, right? One-shot;Shonen Ai -18D, hinted D39.


**Title **: Tagetes : Marigold  
**Ratings** : T, for Shonen ai  
**Fandom** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
**Characters/Pairings** : 18D, hinted D39, Romario  
**Timeline** : Sometimes before/after TYL Arc  
**Warning** : Shonen-ai, character's death, OOC-ness & Grammar mistakes ;;  
**Summary** : He doesn't know why people cry, how to comfort crying people, or why people mourn over somebody's death. They won't come back, right?  
**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Amano Akira, none of them are mine -even though I want to keep Dino for myself-

--

_Hibari Kyoya never understand how to cry or why people cry. He only feel upset or humiliated if he ever lost from a duel. Until he is on his 20s, he's ever cried when he was still a baby, an infant._

_Nor does he know how to comfort people, he just doesn't know how. Maybe it's his pride? Or just that he doesn't have a person to care for? After all, he sees all weaklings as herbivores._

--

A black haired man follows a mafia boss in front of him, they just finished a problem that has been going for around three days. Staying in Italia for three days, almost having no rest and dealing with random troublesome crime groups can't be more tiring than this, he thinks. Even though he is dead tired, the man still shows his cold, emotion-less face, his black suit is still tidy like it is new. A yellow-colored bird perches on top of his head, it cheerfully sings Namimori School Anthem. The man smirks a little and takes the bird with his hand, he kisses it's forehead, "I'm tired, so be quiet.", which the bird surprisingly understood. It sleeps on the man's head quietly.

The blonde man turns around and tiredly smiles after hearing what the man said, "Kyouya, I'm sorry to have trouble you for these three days. But if you didn't help us, the problem won't be finished today."

"Not really, the fighting didn't waste my time anyway. It's satisfying.", the man says, he lets out a smirk.

"Haha, was it? Then that's good. Let's go to the Airport then.", the Cavallone family boss chuckles, he almost crawl in his car when going to sit properly. He sighs heavily and stares out of the car window, "Kyouya, since the Airplane won't fly so soon, do you mind if we stop by a place? I should be visiting this place yesterday, but because of the crime gang.. So, do you mind?"

The man shakes his head, "As long I don't have to get out of the car."

In the car, Dino is surprisingly quiet. He doesn't chat with Hibari at all, which makes Hibari worried. Usually, no matter how tired the blonde man is, He will talk to his former student and try to cheer him even if He usually failed miserably. The driver on the front looks at them from the front window and furrows his eyebrow when the car stops, "Is this the place, boss?"

Dino smiles and slowly nods, "Yes."

A gravesite.

It does look like a mere gravesite, but the statues in front of it look expensive and there are many other items that make it look very expensive. Dino exits the car and enters it, Hibari and Romario stays in the car, Hibird perches on the seat where Dino sit on, It sings Namimori Anthem cheerfully. Hibari pats it, without being bothered to ask to Romario who has died.

He actually wonders who's died, because Dino looked terribly upset. And the chances -which Hibari can remember- of someone's death that can make Dino's sad are these :

1) One of the Cavallone ; But usually Dino or Romario will tell him, or Hibari will know about it right away from the chatters of the Cavallone's members. So, no. Not a Cavallone.

2) One of the Vongola ; But Hibari knows for sure that the Vongola didn't get pulled to any fighting at all this day. And if someone is dead, He will be told because he is a Vongola as well.

3) Random Dino's friend. Yes, it must be it.

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes.

Hibari becomes curious, no way somebody would spend twenty minutes in a gravesite. He exits the car, "Ah, Hibari-san. Please wait. Boss said he didn't want to be disturbed."

"I go whenever I want to go.", was what Hibari replies without turning around. Hibird cheerfully follows it's master.

Who is it? Who has died? Dino is unusually very upset, even when his Family members died, he only spent ten minutes mourning them though he's still sad throughout the week. Dino doesn't have any lover, well HE is his lover even if Hibari tried to deny it. His steps become faster and his eyebrows furrow, he becomes unusually worried now.

He looks around, Dino entered the left gate earlier. He looks at a Silver Plate on the gate,

**-Vongola Famiglia-**

So it _is_ Vongola Family member, but who?

Hibari suddenly hesitates his step, his eyes look surprised as if they almost popped out. He suddenly remembers one of Dino's old friend, who was just as important as Hibari for Dino.

Superbia Squalo.

But He is a very strong swordsman, the second Sword Emperor. It is like, no way he would lost, and die. Hibari scratches his head and hesitates on entering. He goes and sits on a bench near the statue quietly. Waiting for Dino to come out, maybe it is really the best to wait.

Forty Five minutes have been going, Dino finally comes out. Hibari stands out and looks at him in his usual cold eyes. Dino's eyes are red, and looks like he had just finished crying so hard. The both stare at each other, both doesn't know what to say. Hibird perches on Dino's shoulder, chirping 'Dino! Dino!'

_What to do? Ask him if he's okay? Ask him who's died? Hug him to comfort him? Or offer your shoulder to help him go to the car?_

Hibari struggles, His body wants to hug him, but his brain stops him from the idiotic idea.

_Beside, It's a high possibility that it's the lunatic swordsman who's died. Why would HE care? He never like the swordsman, because both personal reason and because he's a brash idiotic guy who Hibari wants to bite to death._

Why does he feel jealousy now? It's not the time for that. Whoever has died, He should comfort Dino. Because the Mafia Boss needs it.

Seeing an unusually nervous and thoughtful Hibari, Dino lets out a weak smile, almost chuckle. He pats Hibari's head, "Thank you Kyouya, but I'm fine, I'm just fine. It's just, I can't forget about him that easily.. He's, important.. Just very..", Dino stops his talk, he trembles. The blondie closes his eyes with his hand and tries to smile, "Sorry."

Hibari can feel his cheeks are getting warm, He can feel that his body is all trembling because of nervousness. But, he doesn't want to see this man cry, the man he loves, the man who is important for him. The man who he cares the most, the only one.

He is too tired to stop his body from moving.

Hibari hugs Dino, their heights are around the same so he doesn't hug Dino's chest like he used to do. His right hand rubs Dino's smooth hair gently, embarrassedly, He whispers, "You have me now, you _still_ have me. Don't cry, because when you cry, I feel weak and anxious."

Dino is surprised, but he knows Hibari's trying hard. Not wasting any seconds, He hugs back the Cloud Guardian, He rests his head on Hibari's shoulder, "Thank you."

On top of the statue, Hibird sings Dino's & Hibari's names continuously, before flying back to the car where Romario almost fall asleep in.

--

**Author**

_This is my first fanfiction ever, please review so I'd know what's good and what's bad. I'm really nervous OTL_

_Sorry for the OOC and grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language, but please tell me my mistakes because i'm writing to fix my grammars as well), trying to enter Hibari's POV almost make me died cause of thinking hardly. Oh and, I decided not to tell who's died. Though it's very obvious it's Squalo. Haha, I just hate when telling somebody's death. Tagetes or Marigold means many things, which almost all of them suit this story. Which is why I use it as the Title. The meanings that suited this story are ; 'Comforts the Heart', 'Grief' and 'Jealousy'._

**Thanks for reading!  
Shizu **


End file.
